muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Mullen
.]] and Jim Henson in The Muppet Movie.]] '' shirt) and Kira.]] in wide shots.]] on the set of The Empire Strikes Back with Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, director Irvin Kershner, Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, and Gary Kurtz.]] Kathryn Mullen (b. ca. 1945) joined the Muppets in 1978, starting with The Muppet Movie,The Muppet Show Fan Club Vol. 3, Number 3, page 3 and became the third full-time female puppeteer on The Muppet Show (after Eren Ozker and Louise Gold). She had originally aspired to become an actress and did not join the Puppeteers of America until after a visit to the Muppet Workshop. Mullen started out with mostly episodic and background characters (notably, Gaffer the cat), as well as assisting on the Muppet feature films. She advanced to a lead puppeteer on The Dark Crystal (operating the heroine Kira) and was one of the core regulars on Fraggle Rock, as Mokey Fraggle and Cotterpin Doozer, among others. She continued to work with the Muppets on a more sporadic basis in the late 1980s and 1990s on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (as a first season regular, notably playing Morton the Elephant Bird, and as a second season director). One of the creators and performers of Between the Lions, Mullen's other non-Muppet credits included assisting Frank Oz with Yoda in The Empire Strikes Back and the series Allegra's Window where she played the title character. In 2004, Mullen and husband Michael Frith worked with No Strings International to create and perform an educational puppet show for children in Afghanistan, which eventually evolved into The Flying Tent. Muppet/Henson credits Puppeteer *''The Muppet Show: The Duchess, Gaffer, Geri and the Atrics (Knitting Lady), Patti Saverne, Japanese Tai-Chi, Karate, and Chowder Society Member, Melissa, Mrs. Appleby, Wanda (1979), Groupie *Fraggle Rock: Mokey Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer, Crosscut Doozer, Flutebird, Mama Tree Creature (Gorg Bird), Merboo Merggle, Old Gypsy Lady, Rock Hockey Hannah, Wimple Fraggle *Sesame Street:'' The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe (1979), Joanie Jenkins, Grover's Mommy (1984), Val Dawg, Mr. Honker ("Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree"), Sally Smith, Lila, Telly's mom, Little Miss Muffet ("Little Miss Muffet: The Continuing Story"), Elmo ("Near Far Monsters"), carpenter in Professor David sketch *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' *''Muppet Meeting Films: Salad in "Meal Break" *The Great Muppet Caper'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Dark Crystal:'' Kira (puppeteer) *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Jill *Follow That Bird: Grouches, various Anything Muppets *Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Labyrinth:'' Goblins (puppeteer) *''The Christmas Toy:'' Apple *''A Muppet Family Christmas: Mokey *Free to Be... a Family: Miss Piggy (puppeteer)Behind the scenes photo. *Inner Tube: Babs *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson: Joy Buzzer, Mokey *Billy Bunny's Animal Songs:'' Mother Bunny *''The Muppet CD-ROM: Muppets Inside'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Ariana, Aunt Myrtle, Babs Balaban, Backup Singer, Civil Servant #3, Daisy's Mom, Disgusted Guest, Down Whozit, Eliza Jane Dorfman, Finnegan, Gertrude, Hopwood, Junior Kangaroo, Little Cat A, Max (in "The Guest"), Mayor Stovepipe, Molly Livingood, Mom Tidbiddle, Money Whozit, Morton the Elephant Bird, Mrs. Otissa Buttons, Onlooker #1, Pink-Tufted Sneel, Princess Mindy, Queen Myrtle, Queen Regina of Ka-Larry, The Sandwich, Singing Classmate in Play, Squirrel, The Teacher, Tubby Tarbaloot, Verma Writing *Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Fraggle Rock'' animated series **"Laundry Never Lies" (with Larry Parr, John Semper, and Cynthia Friedlob) Directing *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' ** "The Cat in the Hat's Big Birthday Surprise" ** "The Cat in the Hat Gets a Package" ** "The Cat in the Hat's Art House" ** "Lester Leaps In" ** "Talkin' with the Cat" ** "Cat's Play" Miscellaneous *''The Muppet Movie: Muppet designer *Dog City'': voice coach (first season) See also * Miscellaneous Cameos Sources External links * IMDb * No Strings International * No Strings Productions * ToughPigs.com interview, August 2013 - Part 1 - Part 2 - Part 3 - Audio * Vox Creative interview October 26, 2015 * Royal Gazette interview December 21, 2015 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers Category:Writers Category:Directors